the past when we were kids
by gustin puckerman
Summary: maybe this thing would do him good? With Jade, she means. / RobbieJade for ZenNoMai oneshot contest.


**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing. Excepts idea. Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)_

* * *

><p><strong>the past<strong> **when we were kids**.  
>by <em>BigBenMitchell<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Parking Lot<strong>

"S'up Rob?" Jade asks simply as she walks towards the curly, spectacles guy.

He smiles, looking up, "Oh hey Jade! I was just reading this science book," he shows the thick, blue books to her. Smiling and returning to the current page he was reading, he continues, "I bought it at the book fair last wee-," Within a flash second, the book got into Jade's hand and she threw it into a garbage bin.

"Oh, look," she said in a fake surprised tone, "It's gone,"

"Jade," Robbie shrieks, looking at the garbage, "My baby... Did you know how much I have to pay for that?" he asks in an almost crying voice. Jade rolls her eyes and groan, "Whatever the price is, I'll pay you triple if you help me," she said in a stern voice. Robbie turns to her, crooked eyebrows, "Triple, you say?"

"Yes," she firmly replies, "Now, the help?"

Robbie observes her carefully, "Depends... Are you trying to kill someone?" he asks, backing away slightly. Jade snorted, "I don't need your help in that," she smirks in the end of the sentences, playing with the scissor in her hand. Robbie shivers, "I don't want to help you," Like a scared child, he tried to walk away. Helping Jade was terrifying- scratch that, _she_ was terrifying. Jade was surprised at his reaction, "What?" she half-screams, still doesn't believe that he said 'no' to her.

"I said-,"

"I hear what you said! But you have to help me," her voice softened by the end.

Robbie shrugs, "Why?" he shakes his head, thinking of why she is so desperate.

"Because," it started a little firm, but then softened as Jade looks around, avoiding any attention from any human being around them, "because it involves kid... you know,_ children_," she looks around again, making sure there were no eyes on them. Robbie ignores her odd behavior and stiffs a chuckle, "Child-,"

"Shh!" Jade hushed him, "I'll fry your balls if anyone hears you, got it nerd?"

Robbie still keeps a smile, but follows orders as he talks with a low voice, "Children? You mean, little kid less than 4 feet tall? You actually acknowledge their existence? _You_? Seriously?" he asks jokingly and receives a glare from Jade. Though, he didn't show any signs of fear besides clearing up his throat from laughing further. "Yes, _seriously_. Now, aren't you going to help me?" she asks out of annoyance.

"Why me?" he asks bravely and out of curiosity.

Jade let out a heavy sigh and shuffle uncomfortably, "Ugh, if I could...," she murmured while holding tightly onto her scissors. Decides to take a breath, she bit her lips and tells him in a soft tone, keeping her temper, "Because Beck is in Canada. Andre is with Count Vega Skinny Von-a-ton and she is _so_ not on my list. The other lunatic Vega is freaking nuts and Cat will just make me want to cut her fucking red hair off," she explains in a quick second. Robbie raises an eyebrow, "So why am I any different?"

"Because you won't tell anybody. You're just too... _nice_," she reasoned.

Robbie looks at him weirdly, "You think I'm nice?"

Jade shot him a deadly look, "I loathe nice,"

Robbie fakes a sigh, turning his sneakers away, "Then, I guess I have to walk away. I don't appreciate your rudeness, Jade nor that I appreciate your temper. If so you need help, you might want to ask someone else you can trust. Sinjin, I suggest?" he starts to walk away with a mocking smile on his face. He shouldn't been having this much fun, this is way too wrong. Jade stares insanely deep onto his back, still registering everything Robbie had say. _The nerve of him_, she thought with an intention of actually killing the guy. She grunts and jogs off to him, "Fine! Fine! We'll do it your way," she throws her hand up in the air, "_just _don't make me kill you, geek"

Robbie shakes his head, scratching his head, "This is not going to work,"

"What?" she asks with more of a surprise tone than before.

"Say it like you mean it, Jade," Robbie plastered a mischievous grin on his face, "On your knees and beg me like you should,"

Jade laugh mockingly, "I am not going to do that,"

"Then, I'll quit. No business. No agreement. No nothing. I'm done. You should go find my replacement though I sense it's going to be hard. Well, I guess our meet ends right here. Goodbye, Jade," he starts to walk away again until Jade stops him with a loud grunt, "FINE!"

Jade slowly got on her knee and watch from the corner of her eyes as Robbie comes closer. She can practically sense the horrible smirk on that nerd face of his. She muttered under her breath about 'murdering' and 'knives'. She look up once she got on her knee to meet a (as she thought) smirking yet serious Robbie. She flashes a fake smile for a quick second before starting, "Robbie Shapiro," she felt like vomiting just by saying that.

"Jade West," Robbie replies shortly.

Jade groans even more, "Will you, in the name of that stupid talking puppet of yours, with a million poisonous cherry on top, help me?" she stated, ending the sentences with another fake smile of hers. Robbie purses his lips, thinking for a while. "I guess," he shrugs later, "So tell me more about this problem of yours," he asks, walking away just when Jade's about to reach him so she can easily stands up. She stumbled on her knee, "Gosh. _Shit_," she mutters.

"Don't worry, you're good," he shouts from behind his shoulder.

"Idiot," she mutters again, a bit angrier this time as she stands up. She straightens her jeans before looking around, realizing a few people is staring at her. She glares at them and almost immediately, they scatter as if the world's shaking. She shakes her head and quickly catches up with Robbie. "You are an insufferable curly troll!" she said in a harsh tone.

Robbie shrugs, "But you need me,"

"You tell anyone about this I'll..," she grab him by the collar and stare deep into his eyes, sending chills down his spine.

Robbie gulped and squeaks, "Okay. I get it," she lets go, and Robbie grab his inhaler that was situated inside of his bag quickly, "You... are... not... normal..," he stammered.

Jade ignores his comment, "Anyway," she starts walking, "Did you watch my video- the 'Jade with Tots'? Well, apparently, the way I 'approach' the kids is not... _friendly_... well, according to the teachers. They told me be... _nice_... and I need your help. You know, to observe if I'm being nice or not. Or whatever. I don't really get the concept of it. I mean, I did a terrific job in Jade with Tots thing. Didn't I?" she turns to Robbie, asking for an answer.

Robbie stare at her bewildered, "Uh... sure," he looks away, avoiding her eye contact.

"You did watch it, didn't you?" Jade asks, stopping him from walking.

Robbie looks at her, "Of course I watch it," he said honestly.

Jade rolls her eyes and lick her lips, "What do you think?" she raises her eyebrows, "About the video, I mean,"

Robbie turn away and started walking again, "Well...," he was searching for an answer, "The kids are cute," he finally answered.

"What? They're hideous," Jade spats, but then sighs, "Okay, c'mon. Be honest. But be careful with your choice of words or you might be getting home with no teeth at all today," she threats him.

Robbie purses his lips and look at her innocently, "Honestly I think the teachers are right," he put his hands in front of his face, with the intention of protecting it, "Now, before you kill me or anything, let me tell you that you just need to improve the way you treated them. Of you not actually getting on your temper easily at them is a good sign already. I mean, it shows that you _could_ handle tots. But the way you interact with them shows how much you lack of ever socializing with children or of how awkward it is you are with children," he paused, "Not to mention a little mean,"

"Hey, you're here to help me not critic me," she pointed at him.

"I'm just saying," He insists, "You need to know what exactly your weakness is before you fix the problem. That's how nature works, Jade,"

Silence fell upon the gothic girl, but soon she nods in understanding, "I got you. Okay, so you know what I'm not an expert at. Help me,"

"You just have to be patient. You need a lot of patient, trust me. Don't get frustrated around children. Remember this; they are just children after all. What do they know? They're kids. They think everything is possible. You can't judge that, or give a harsh comment or tell them that they're being ridiculous. That would just simply crush their dreams. Compliment them, encourage them or tell them that they would do just fine. Kids are innocent. There's no need to make them feel as if they are guilty," he looks down and whisper, "They're not,"

"Are you... okay?" Jade asks, noticing his sudden change in behavior.

Robbie smiles, shaking his head, "Yeah... just... you'll do great, Jade," with that, he finally turn his sneaker and walks away. He put on his helmet and starts his motorcycle before driving away, leaving dust particles flying in the air as Jade watches it in confusion.

"_Singing is stupid, Jadelyn," _Jade could almost hear his father's voice making its way to her head. She still remembers that moment and she was just eight years old. "_You are never going to succeed just by singing and acting and dancing like an idiot. Those are for fools_," it still stings every time she recalls that moment. What a cruel thing to say for just an innocent child.

Jade takes a deep breath and left the place, acted like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. Shapiro's Residence<strong>.

_Ding-Dong_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Ellie Shapiro, 14 years old, grunts as she walks down the stairs and open the door.

She crooked an eyebrow when she stare at a woman, clearly older than her, with piercing eyebrows, blue streaks in her black hair and piercing sharp blue eyes. Ellie lick her lips, "I'm so sorry. You are..?" her voice trailed off.

"Jade. I'm Robbie's... frie-classmates," Jade corrected herself.

Ellie nods, her eyes still looking down her shirts, "Of course you are. Come on in. I'll grab you some water to drink. Robbie's not here, by the way. My mom is at the market and he's at his school. Doing whatever," she explains as she walks to the kitchen to grab a couple of clean fresh water. "So, what business do you have with him?"

"Honestly," Jade began, "It's not really your business,"

Ellie peaked out of the kitchen, surprise by her comeback but later, smile, "Classy attitude," she comments, grinning. She walks out of the kitchen with two water bottle in her hand, "Catch," she mutter as she throws one of the water bottle at Jade. She caught it instantly. Jade look at the water bottle and look at her weirdly.

"Look, I said I'll grab you some water not make you a coffee. Who do you think I am? Your servant?" she remarks, gulping the water after opening the cap.

Jade smirks at her and sit down at the couch, "Classy attitude," she comments.

"I'm Ellie. Rob's sister," the short curly black haired girl informed her.

"Um yeah, okay," Jade said back uninterestedly. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "So, Ellie. What do you think about children?" she asks, also taking a sip of the clean drink. Ellie seems to be surprised by the question- clearly she wasn't expecting it- but she answered simply, "Mom can't have kids no more. Not since dad left, that is. So, I don't really know. I mean, they're cute but they poop,"

"Wait, your father left you?"

Ellie leans in deeper into the couch, "Yeah. He left when we were kids. I mean, I don't care because he was a douchebag through and through. It was hard on Robbie though. He really looks up to that old man. Did you know how happy he is when pops bought him that puppet and then he said something so horrible at him," Ellie cringed his nose, remembering his deadbeat father.

Jade seems to be interested, "What did he say?"

Ellie looks up to her and rolls her eyes, "He said that Rex fits him because Robbie's just like it. He's weak. He couldn't stand up for himself- he's miserable. Like the puppet, he'd follow whatever everyone says. He's useless. He's everything that Pops didn't wish for. Then Pops kick him and yell '_Beat it before I break your bone with that puppet. Useless son of a bitch_'. It was tough on him," she bit her lips, then sip on her water again to avoid shading any tears.

Jade purses her lips, "Why did he keep it, then? The puppet,"

"Because he believes Pops," Ellie's word was firm and deadly. "So he kept it. Every morning he looked at that puppet and saw a reflection of himself. He saw himself as a useless real-life puppet,"

"That must be hard," Jade look at her bottle. _Kids are innocent. There's no need to make them feel as if they are guilty_,Jade gulped.

Ellie leans in forward, "_It is_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later. Shapiro's Residence<strong>

"... well, that's the end of 'Jade with Tots', people," a pause as she stares into the camera- it's like she can see you through and through, "I'm not going to waste another minute staring at this frea-," she suddenly stop from turning off the camera.

"Wait a second, I have something to say," she seems to be deep in thought while she was leaning back onto her chair. She looks at the camera again, intensely this time. With a sigh, she began, "its not healthy holding back to your past. Whatever you did, whatever you heard, whatever it is that you experienced- that is completely in the past. People don't understand when we are smaller or younger. People never get us then. Don't let other human heads get into yours. You are much better than that," she turns to the young boy on the chair next to her, smiling lightly, "We are much better than that, aren't we?"

The young boy smiles brightly at her, "You are so pretty when you smile,"

Jade look at him wide eyes and turn to the camera, "This is unexpected,"

One click on the remote, the screen went black. Robbie still blinks in surprise. Whatever he expected- it was not this. Never this. He gulped, but couldn't help feel a soft tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like the world's burden just lifted off of his shoulder. Outstretching his leg forwards, he grabs his phone and dials a familiar number.

"_What_?" a voice in the end of the line growls.

Robbie raises an eyebrow, "I watched Jade with Tots,"

"What? I did badly? Terrible, even?"

"Actually, it's even more amazing than I ever imagined," Robbie told her.

A silence, "Really?"

"Hypnotizing, I told you," Robbie replies, chuckling lightly.

He can feel Jade rolls her eyes, "You know, I should thank you,"

"You should,"

"But I'm not going to say it,"

Robbie flinched, and let out a fake whine, "What? Why?"

"How about a burger? I mean, Because Beck is in Canada. Andre is with Count Vega Skinny Von-a-ton and she is _so_ not on my list. The other lunatic Vega is freaking nuts and Cat will ju-,"

He cut off her words, "I get it, I get it. You're lonely,"

She snorted, "I am not,"

"Sure, you're not," he said, mockingly.

"I'm not going to have this so-called conversation with you," Jade grunts.

"See you at St. Louis Burger joint,"

He imagined she nods, "Do not be late," with that, the call ended.

Robbie jumps out of his chair and grab his jacket. He put it on simply and grabs his wallet, phone- anything that needed. His eyes later rested on a worn out puppet, sitting on his desk. He smiles at that, "I don't need my past," he muttered. Closing the door behind him, he hums himself as he headed downstairs. Little did he know, Ellie was smiling from watching it all happened- maybe this thing would do him good? With Jade, she means. Yeah, probably.

All they need right now is... _a kiss_.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: I have never done a one-shot this long before. It took me two days to finish it. who would've thought writing sentences would take a long period of time? but I'm glad I had done this! :) It have been such a pleasure writing this fic. so, ZenNoMai and two mysterious judges, this is my fic! yeah, it's pretty quick, I know. A lot of grammar mistakes, that's usual with me. But I am honored having you read it until the end. Also, I wanted to thanks any other person that read this. You are appreciated. Yes, I know I made Jade/Robbie a bit OOC in this and I kind of copy The Proposal concept in the beginning but let's just pretend nothing had happened, shall we? lol, anyway, once again, I thank you.

Review, if you have time. No flames, please. :)


End file.
